Family Confusion
by HarmonyWild12
Summary: Valkyrie Cain visits her family ten years after faking her death to tell them everything. But something exciting gets in the way
1. The giving of the letter

Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic.

 **WARNING – DEATH BRINGER SPOILERS.**

Chapter 1

Valkyries POV

I stood there. In front of the house I had not seen in over ten years. I was in Haggard once more not looking a day older than when I had left my family all those years ago, once I had faked my death. I had honestly thought that I would never be here again, but here I was once more and this time I was determined to tell my parents every last bit of the truth of my life since I was twelve.

I walked up to the door nerves getting the better of me as I began to shake. Alice would be around 15 and my parents in their 50s. I rang the bell and waited…The door opened and ''May I help you?'' asked my mother. 'Oh great' I thought to myself, 'My own mother doesn't recognise me.' ''Oh yes.'' I said to mum, ''I am here to discuss your daughter.'' ''What, Alice. What has she done?!'' exclaimed mum in shock, I shook my head, ''No, no. Your other daughter, the one who passed away.'' ''Stephanie? But why would we need to talk about her?'' I took a deep breath and said, ''you wouldn't need to talk about her because you are talking to her.'' ''OH MY GOSH!'' mum screamed. ''Is it true?!'' ''Yes mum, yes it is.'' I murmured as mum hugged me.

''Oh my god.'' Mum whispered, ''Hi mum.'' I said. ''DESMOND!'' mum yelled back to dad, ''What?'' Dad yelled back. ''GET YOUR LAZY SELF OVER HERE NOW!'' mum screamed, ''Fine what is it.'' Dad said as he shuffled lazily over to the door. ''Oh my giddy aunt!'' he exclaimed, ''Stephanie we thought you were dead!'' ''I know dad, that was kind of the point.'' I responded sheepishly. ''You mean you faked your own death?!'' asked mum shocked. ''Yeah, listen I promise I will explain but first can I come in?'' I asked, ''Yes, yes of course.'' Replied mum, stepping back to allow me access, I entered the house and sat on the couch whilst my parents sat facing opposite me. ''What's been going on Steph?'' dad asked me, ''Well you see…'' _Beep_ ''Oh sorry I said as I pulled out my phone. I read the text and my face fell.

Skul- Meet me at the pier in five. Sanctuary business.

Oh sugar, just as I was about to tell them.

Val- Sure. See you then.

''Sorry. I got to go, urgent business.'' I said looking back at my mum and dad, ''But you just got here and you were about to tell us something important.'' Dad said rather crestfallen. ''I know and I am so sorry. Here take this letter,'' I said handing them a letter in a brown envelope, ''I thought something like this would happen, so I wrote this for you, read it and I will be back as soon as I can, I promise.'' And with that I stood up and walked out of the house leaving my parents dumbfounded.

As soon as got out of my parent's driveway I burst into tears. The only chance I had to tell them what was going on and Skulduggery Pleasant and his stupid Sanctuary business had to go and spoil it. I walked the short way from my house to the pier and sat on the bench there and just sobbed my heart out. About five minutes later I felt cold, skinny, and bony arms wrap around my waist. ''What's wrong'', the familiar soft velvety voice of Skulduggery Pleasant drifted to my ears, this time seeming softer than normal, ''Nothing'' I replied, ''There is something wrong, tell me.'' ''Ok, there is. Maybe it is the fact that I was pulled away from my parents just when I was about to tell them everything by you and your stupid sanctuary business.'' ''Ah, ok then.'' He said quietly, ''Sorry. Do you still want to come?'' ''Why what is it?'' I asked thinking that if it was important I would go. ''Well you see Tanith was brought in a couple of hours ago, unconscious. Yesterday however Nye had found a cure for the remnant thing and has already performed it on Tanith.'' ''You mean she's free of the remnant!?'' I asked not believing it, ''Yes she is but she is still asleep at the moment. Would you like to visit her?'' Skulduggery asked uncertainly. ''what do you think the answer is going to be Skulduggery?'' I asked excitedly. ''I don't know.'' ''Well for your information the answer is YESSSSSSSSSS, YESSSSSSSSS, YESSSSSSSS!'' I screamed in his imaginary face. ''Ok, Ok no need to scream that loud, people will come running.'' He said, ''Come on then.'' I followed him in the Bentley. All things about family forgotten.

Chapter 2

Mellissa Edgley's POV

We took the letter that Stephanie gave us as she walked out of the house briskly. ''Do you want me to read it?'' I said to Desmond, ''Yeah sure go on then,'' he said staring out in to space . ''Ok this is what the letter says,

Dear Mum and Dad,'' ''Hi mum, hi dad'' said our sweet little daughter Alice. ''Alice come and sit over here a sec.'' I said to her just as she was going upstairs, ''Why?'' she asked, ''because your older sister Stephanie just gave us a letter to read and I want you to read it with us.'' ''Ok.'' Alice said confused as she came and sat down.

'' **Dear Mum and Dad (Alice as well if you're there),**

 **Like I said before, I knew something like this would happen so I wrote this letter to explain. Before you read on call Fergus…'' ''What? Why?'' said Desmond shocked. '' (Just do it Dad) and say that I've given it to you. He'll understand. Fergus will then come over and read the rest of this letter to you.'' I fineshed reading the bit of the letter we were allowed to read. ''Well Ok then.'' I took out my phone and called Fergus to tell him that Steph had given it to us.**


	2. Fergus arrives

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks to Blu, who reviewed the last chapter. It was great motivation. I will probably upload every Friday but sometimes it might be sooner or later. For example I am uploading today because I am going to a friend's house tomorrow. I was also very busy this week so that is why this chapter is a short one. I am also hoping that I can make this story approx. 10 chapters long. Remember to R+R, constructive criticism appreciated. Thanks, Harmony.**

Fergus's POV

In the middle of doing some paperwork for work, I got a phone call from Melissa. It was the one saying that Steph had given them the letter. I said a quick goodbye to Beryl who was a little bit confusion and left the house. When I got to Desmond's house I knocked on the door twice and straight away there was an answer as if they were almost impatient. ''There, take it and read it.'' Desmond said as soon as I entered the house, thrusting the letter in to my arms. ''Ok, ok keep your hair on.'' I said a little bit confused. I opened the letter and found the bit that Steph wanted me to read. I continued the story as Desmond, Melissa and Alice all settled down on the couch. ''Ever since I was twelve, approx. a couple days after Gordon's will, you have not seen as much of me as you think you have. You see mum, when you left me at Gordon's/my house for the nigh, a man attacked me asking for a key. I was probably going to be killed but luckily the man who was at the will reading, Skulduggery Pleasant, saved me.'' As I said this Desmond made a disgusted face, the same one he had made at said will reading all those years ago. ''Ever since then I have not been home practically at all, instead I have been fighting crime with Skulduggery and he taught me magic. Yes I know what you're thinking; what's she on about magic doesn't exist. It's absurd. But this is where Fergus comes in.'' then the letter told me to explain magic and show them some. ''Ok guys, like Val, I.I. mean Steph, just said you are all probably thinking that she is crazy however just listen. You see, Desmond do you remember when we were little and Grandad told us about magic.'' I asked him. ''Yeah like how could I forget, I remember it as if it were yesterday.'' He said. ''well,'' I responded sheepishly, ''You also know how I said it was a fairy-tale and to forget about it.'' ''Yeah you said it was just something to keep us entertained.'' He replied slowly wanting to get to the answer fast. ''I lied, every single bit of it was true.'' ''Wait, what. No no it can't be, can it?'' He asked really confused.


	3. Introductions

**Authors Note, Hi guys it's me again, nothing much to say here apart from that in this one I will be including myself and my best friend. 'Disclaimer- I don't own any of Derek's characters and settings the belong to him, however I do own the character Harmony Wild and the names Sky secrets and Callous Crony. The character of Merit belongs to my best friend.'**

 **Thanks guys,**

 **Harmony** _ ''Wait what. No it can't be, can it?.'' Desmond asked really confused.

Fergus's P.O.V

Unfortunately, yes magic is real and your daughter, Stephanie Edgely has been a sorceress for approximately 27 years now, ever since, like she said in the letter, she was 12 years old.'' I said.

''No, not our Stephanie, she is too young and gentle to be part of that monstrosity that they call magic.'' Said Desmond defending his daughter, ''anyway I still don't believe that you are telling the truth about this so called magic.'' ''Fine, you don't believe me, how about I give you some evidence that it's real.'' I said nervously, not really wanting to show them, ''what how can you show us, you're not one of them are you.'' Asked Melissa, ''Yes I can show you Melissa and yes I am one of them, look,'' I clicked my fingers to generate a flame, I then pulled my sleeve back to show that it was not just a random magic trick, ''See.'' ''No, not possible, I'm seeing things, please tell me I am seeing things.'' Desmond sounded petrified, Melissa just looked shocked, I expected all of this, although what I did not expect was the fact that Alice just sat there with a smug expression, like she knew about magic all along. ''Alice, could I speak to you in the kitchen quickly, please.'' I asked politely, Desmond and Melissa looked confused, but as I predicted Alice looked like she knew what I was going to talk to her about. She followed me into the kitchen, I spun on my heel to look at her, ''Go on then, care to explain.'' I asked with a hint of suspicion in my voice, ''Well you see Uncle Fergus, when I was really little, Val-I, I mean Stephanie,'' ''No, it's ok you can call her Valkyrie I know,'' I said as she stumbled over Val's name, ''Oh, ok, as I was saying, when I was really little, Valkyrie would talk to me about magic and sometimes some of her magical friends would show up. When she faked her death around when I was 3, we would occasionally drive past Gordon's house, we never went in though as it was not on our name anymore, I could sometimes see a figure that looked so much like Stephanie in the window and once I even saw a really tall man wearing a suit and hat enter the house, it really puzzled me up until a few years ago when I started to remember the things that happened when I was little, I also realised that she had not been there all the time, sometimes it was a thing, something that didn't really exist, it really confused me.'' I knew instantly what she was talking about, one of these had taken the place of my own daughter Carol, I didn't mention it to anyone because I didn't want to worry anyone. ''I know exactly what you are talking about Alice; I just don't know what the thing is called. Is the anything else I should know?'' I asked, just encase she knows something that she shouldn't and I would have to tell Val. ''Yeah actually, you know that Steph took the name of Valkyrie Cain,'' She asked, 'Yeah,'' ''Well I thought that if I wanted to be like her I would have to take a name as well,'' ''Go on,'' I prompted her, ''The name I have chosen is Sky Secrets.''

Valkyrie's P.O.V

As we arrived at the sanctuary, I could barely contain my excitement; I was going to get my sister back. I jumped out the car and almost tripped over Ghastly Bespoke who was just about to open my door for me. ''Sorry Ghastly,'' I said quickly, not really having time for this, ''Can we go, can we go see her now. Please.'' ''Ok, ok kid, calm down. Tanith's not going anywhere, she's still unconscious but according to Nye she should wake up in approximately 10-20mins.'' Ghastly said, shocked at how excited I was, I wasn't really listening as I jumped as high as I could and ran into the sanctuary, startling the administrator and the two cleavers that were guarding the doors. I could hear Ghastly apologize as ran at top speed to the sanctuary infirmary. ''Val, wait up.'' Skulduggery called out to me, I stopped to wait for them but I didn't give them a chance for a breather as I rushed through the doors of the hospital. The first thing I heard was ''Vaal! Get me out of here, these monsters that you call doctors are torturing me.'' I laughed at the sight of Tanith Low, my best friend and sister, sitting on the hospital bed in a pink fluffy hospital gown; I think it was the same one that Skulduggery had to wear at Kenspeckle's all those years ago. ''Tanith, your awake!'' I practically screamed, ''Ok, ok calm down, I think I figured that I am awake thank you very much.'' She seemed a bit confused when she said so I edged over to Ghastly and asked ''Does she know what she did.'' ''No she doesn't know, and believe me I do not want to be the one to tell her.'' As he said this he looked over at Skulduggery as if he was asking if he could tell her. Skulduggery seemed to get what he was asking straight away. ''No, not happening, I am not telling her. She will kill me for sure. ''Oh come on please, do it for a friend.'' All Skulduggery did was shake his head again and again and again. ''Valkyrie?'' Ghastly looked at me questioningly. ''Oh go on then, but only because she's my sister,'' I said begrudgingly. ''Thanks Val,'' Said Skulduggery, sounding thankful that he didn't have to do it, ''Hey guys,'' called Tanith, ''what are you talking about over there?'' I shuffled over to her bed and sat on the end of it. ''What do you think happened Tanith, what happened before you fell unconscious?'' I asked carefully choosing my words, encase I upset her. ''Well I remember a remnant heading towards you and I dived in front of it, I probably killed it, did I?'' ''You sort of killed it.'' I mumbled ''what was that?'' ''Yes, it's dead.'' ''Oh that's good then. Well done me.'' ''Yeah, well done you. Tanith, how long ago did you think that happened?'' ''Oh I don't know I'm guessing, seeing as we're at the sanctuary and you're all wearing different clothes, maybe two or three days ago.'' She said curiously, I'm guessing that she's wondering where this conversation is going, ''No Tanith, it wasn't two or even three days, it was fourteen years ago.'' ''What, no. wait a sec, I wasn't possessed was I?'' Oh damn she got there before me. ''Yeah, you were.'' ''Oh goodness, what did I do, did I hurt you, I wasn't after you know who **(This is Darquesse people not Lord Voldemort.)** was I'' ''Yeah you were, but believe me when I say this that was not the worst that happened, do me a favour and look at you hand.'' ''Ok,'' again she seemed really confused until she looked down at her hand.

Tanith's P.O.V

When Val asked me to look at my hand, I was really confused but I did so anyway. What I saw there was what really surprised me though, there was a ring in the exact place a engagement ring should be. ''What, who am I engaged to?'' I asked ''Well you see, it was kind of maybe um… Sanguine.'' The words that came out of her mouth must have been a joke, even in remnant form; I would have never done anything like that. ''Ha, ha very funny Val, now really who was I engaged to?'' I really hoped that she was going to turn everything around by laughing and joking and saying of course it was someone else, but no such luck, ''Um…Tanith, I wasn't joking, you actually did get engaged to him.'' ''Oh, my god. That is so revolting,'' Then I had a horrible thought, Ghastly invited me to dinner, just before the remnant attacked me. ''Oh, no. Ghastly.'' I whispered, hoping that Valkyrie didn't hear me, again, no such luck, ''Yeah,'' she said, ''you really broke Ghastly's heart when you announced that you were engaged to Sanguine.'' Unfortunately, Ghastly chose this exact moment to wander over. ''Have you told her yet Val,'' ''Yeah, even about Sanguine.'' He tried to hide it but it was obvious that he tensed even at the sound of his name. It was so obvious that I had hurt him so much **.** ''I am so sorry Ghastly, I don't know what got into me,'' ''Don't blame yourself Tanith, and plus I know exactly what got into you, believe it or not it was a remnant.'' ''Ha ha, very funny Ghastly.'' Val, laughed heartily at his joke, ''Anyway, me and Skul have got to go and help my Uncle.'' ''Wait, what,'' I asked, ''why are you going to go and help your uncle.'' ''Well you see, I decided that I would go back to my parents and tell them everything.'' ''Aww, Val. That's great, but why is your uncle involved?'' ''Well, Tanith whilst you were in remnant form, my uncle Fergus told me that he didn't want me teaching his kids about magic. He then told me everything he knew about magic. Finally I asked if he had magic and he clicked his fingers and a spark formed. Because of this he could see that reflections weren't real people, and could see when I was and wasn't there, so when I faked my death…'' ''Woah, since when did you fake your death?'' This came as a huge shock to me, wasn't she always telling me that she would never ever fake her death, and now here she is, saying she faked her death like it's the most obvious thing in the world. ''Yeah Tanith I kinda had to fake my death or it meant going back to live with my parents for good and not living in a world of magic.'' She said slowly, hoping I would catch all of what she was trying to say, ''Anyway, back to the subject, I have to go and help Fergus because at this moment in time he is still probably trying to get my parents and sister out of the shock they are in. OH wait a sec, I have an idea.''

Fergus's P.O.V

I was close to tears, me and Valkyrie had tried anything and everything to keep Alice away from it all and here she was with a taken name, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I thought that I had better take her back into the living room, but not after Val had come back and seen her. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, ''I'll get it!'' I yelled, hoping it was someone magical, even more so hopefully Val. he ran to the door and thankfully, Valkyrie was standing there with Skulduggery Pleasant, a man with, scars, a very pretty blonde lady and what looked like a pair of twins. . ''Hey, there Uncle Fergus, everything go as planned?'' ''No, believe it or not, everything did not go as planned,'' ''what, why? Are my parents ok? Is Alice ok? Do they hate me?'' ''Valkyrie, calm down, your parents are fine, there are just in a bit of a shock at the moment, however, about Alice.'' ''What? She is still here isn't she? She had better be safe.'' The tone she used was very scary, no wander everyone hates her. ''She is still, here don't worry. However, unfortunately our plan of keeping her out of the magic world kind of maybe, um, failed a bit.'' ''Oh great let me go and see her.'' She barged right past me and into the living room, ''Oh hello ,'' I heard her say, ''I think introductions are in order,''

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I walked into the living room, ''Oh hello,'' I said ''I think some introductions are in order.'' This seemed to cheer my parents up a bit, ''Guys you can come in now,'' and at this my parents had really confused expressions again. In walked Fergus, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and the twins. ''Ok, right, I,'' I said pointing to myself, ''am called Valkyrie Cain, this is my best friend Skulduggery Pleasant,'' as I said Skul's name I heard a gasp that sounded like it came from my dad, I didn't mind, ''Skul, could you take of the disguise please?'' ''But, Val,'' ''Ah, no buts. Just do it.'' ''Fine,'' I heard him mumble as he started to take of the disguise, as his skeleton form was revealed, I thought I heard maybe about five gasps, two coming from my parents, two coming from the twins, and one coming from Fergus, all expected. ''you're a ske..'' my mum started to say, ''Mum, save your surprise for later, first let me talk.'' ''As I was saying , these two are my other best friends Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low, this here is Callous Crony,'' I said pointing to Fergus, ''I think then the only two people who didn't gasp were me and Callous, ''And finally,'' I pointed to the twins, ''This is Harmony Wild and Merit Elementary, my two favourite cousins,'' ''What, how could you have those two cousins the only cousins you have are Carol and Crystal?'' ''Ahh, I knew you would say that but , dad who always said that he wouldn't have kids huh?'' ''Gordon Edgely,''


	4. Explanations

**A/N- Sorry guys if this chapter is quite short. I have to be preparing for going to Cornwall next week. Also due to me going down to Cornwall, there will not be any new updates for approximately a week.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant crew. I only own my own character Harmony Wild and my own ideas. Merit Elementary belongs to my best friend Merit.**

 **Thanks guys, - Harmony.**

''Ahh, I knew you would say that but , dad who always said that he wouldn't have kids huh?''

''Gordon Edgely,''

Harmony's P.O.V

After Desmond had guessed that mine and Merit's dad was Gordon Edgley, Valkyrie nodded. This gave an indication for everybody's head to turn to us and we blushed as red as tomatoes. Desmond, our uncle, asked ''Are you really my brothers daughters?''

''Well, no not really.'' Merit said, as she didn't finish her sentence I decided to be the typical twin, ''we were adopted by him but we prefer to refer to him as our dad.'' I finished her sentence for her. This conversation seemed to be getting quite awkward, I didn't like it.

'' yeah, yeah, bla, bla, There's time for family time later. What's this thing with Alice you mentioned Val? It's starting to confuse me a bit.'' Asked Skulduggery, it seemed as though he was trying to steer the awkward conversation in another, less personal direction. I would have to remind myself to thank him later on.

''Well, you see Skulduggery, Callous, is the one really to talk to you about Alice, not me. He was the one she revealed her story to first.''

''Oh, ok then,'' He still seemed at bit miffed that Fergus had his own taken name, ''Callous can you explain about Alice?''

''Yes, Alice was only little when Val here faked her death, but you see, when she was little, Val would talk to her about magic and sometimes even bring friends, so she says, to the house.''

''Oh, no. I was such an idiot.'' I heard Valkyrie mumble, I am not sure anyone else heard though so I didn't mention it. ''You see Alice remembers some of these things and even once Val had faked her death, they would drive past Gordon's house, and occasionally she would see you in the window Val, and once, Skulduggery, she even saw you entering the house.''

''Oh, this is not good, not good at all.'' I whispered. I noticed that Merit had been quite quiet all the way through this, and, being her twin, I knew that she was thinking of something. I carefully shuffled over to her, trying not to be noticed by anyone else. ''Merit, what are you thinking?'' I asked quietly.

''Hm? Oh just stuff.''

''Tell me, please?'' I asked using that voice that would make her tell me anything,

''Oh alright then, but don't go telling anyone, you see I am thinking two things, one is that if Alice has discovered magic, and she knows that Fergus and Val have different names, then wouldn't she want to be part of it and if she does she would had have to have taken a name.'' I could see hwere she was going with this and I did not like the outcome. ''Oh, no if she has taken a name then that means she can't go back, she can't go back to being just Alison Edgley.


	5. Authors Note Sorry Guys

A/N

Hi guys, Thanks to everyone who has read this story and given my feedback whether it was good or constructive criticism, I still appreciate it. However I feel that I cannot really get into writing this story or find the time and patience to write it and to come up with ideas. I have decided to quit writing this. Don't worry though; I am going to hand this story and all of my ideas over to Merit Elementary, who is a lot more comfortable writing long stories than I am, so hopefully she will be updating a lot more than I was.

I am still going to be writing Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction, it will probably just be a series of oneshots though.

My first oneshot will be a competition between myself and Merit Elementary. And you will be the judges. Here are the rules:

It has to be a Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic,

It will be a water fight,

4 teams

Good and bad characters,

It has to be in the forest by Gordon Edgely's mansion,

Must be 1000+ words

To be completed by 11th July 2016

Thanks for your consideration; this story has now come to a close. I am sure Merit Elementary will upload in the next week or two.

Thanks, Harmony


End file.
